Hera
The Spirit of Tower of Winter, pact name' s Hera Haromina. She signed the agreement with headmaster of Tower of Seasons, becoming the guardian of Tower of Winter. A water elementalist master with a soft voice. Different from other Spirits, she rarely teach others, only top water elementalist can enter her private class. No one has saw her eyes wide open. It seems she' s surrounded by fogs, which makes people feel time slows down around her. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Silver Grey Realm * Title Attribute: Increase attack of water type characters in the party by 80% Story of Resonance Day Of Destiny Hera was born in the Far North, the most peaceful area in the world. She wandered the plains aimlessly, the only thing that kept her going was to search for the meaning of her existence. But one day, Mecha Angels came and wanted to wipe everything out. The shattering of this peace and the blood-red ice plains made Hera understand her destiny -- to protect this world that she loves. An Odd Tutor Hera continued her research on Mecha Angels at the Tower of Seasons. She was obsessed with her research, she didn’t care about or didn’t pay attention to anything else making everyone think that she was a strange spirit. The students became unhappy with Hera for going such a long time without teaching a lesson. They believed that she didn’t live up to the title of Tutor. But just as the students began to complain about Hera, the Mecha Angels attacked. Hera thus made the choice that Tutors should make. Hera wanted to find the Mecha Angels’ traces to prevent them from hurting any more people, but she knew little about this enemy and thus went to the Tower of Seasons——A hub for this world’s spirits. Oddly enough, the principal of the Tower of Seasons had heard of what had happened in the Far North. He told her that he was willing to share his knowledge with Hera and would help her however he could. Thus, the Tower of Winter became Hera’s research lab. In order to prevent panic from being spread from the knowledge of the existence of Mecha Angels, the principal publicly stated that Hera was a Tutor just like the other great spirits. After researching for a long while, Hera discovered that the appearance of Mecha Angels had a set time and that they would prioritize places with a high density of soul essence to attack. The large concentration of students studying magic at the Tower of Seasons meant that the Mecha Angels were very likely to attack it. All of her attention was concentrated on researching monsters so she never taught any classes and didn’t talk to any students. Only a few students had even seen her. The students started talking more and more, and every felt like she was very odd and hard to get along with. This talk spread to Sara and the other great spirit’s ears. "As you’re a Tutor, you ought to spend more time getting to know and talking to the students." "Talking to them, I don’t know. I’ve never tried before." Sara could only smile bitterly, and see that this spirit didn’t know the ways of the world. "Then how about this, I’ll help you assemble the students. At any rate, you should first meet them. I’ll help you, I’ll tell you what to say and how to express a friendly attitude. Just follow me and you’ll be fine." Hera accepted Sara’s idea and the students were assembled outside the Tower of Winter. But, an unexpected visitor suddenly shattered this peace——a large group of Mecha Angels attacked the Tower of Seasons. The assembled students were the target of the attack, their magic being useless in the face of the powerful Mecha Angels. They first tried to resist, but upon realizing its futility, they scattered in all directions, wailing and crying out. At this time, the door to the Tower of Winter opened suddenly and Hera in a set of white clothes slowly walked out. "They’re here." The mountain of bodies and sea of blood from the events in the Far North seemed to flash before Hera’s eyes. "I won’t let you commit these atrocities again!" A blizzard storm started blowing, and the students ducked out the way of the great power that they had never felt before. Hera and her giant bear that she had summoned charged through into the group of Mecha Angels effortlessly. Her research had given her an understanding of these beings, enabling her to directly do damage to them. All the students were protected by her, and these attackers were sent back to whence they came. "Do you want to fight against this enemy with me?" Shocked by the turn of events, the spirits nodded their heads. These spirits became Hera’s first group of students. Less Than Perfect The students saw Hera as a strict, serious and detached Tutor. Many students would run from her lab crying during lessons. But Alven knew that Hera wasn’t this sort of person, after joining her he realized that the source of the rumors of her ‘detachment’ were just a series of misunderstandings. Hera was the coldest and most distant Tutor of the four great spirits. She had immense power but she also had high standards, so there were many students that dropped out of her lessons. Today, another student was crying as she ran out of the Tower of Winter. This student was seen by Alven who couldn’t help but ask what the reason for why she was upset. "Ms.Hera, she...she shattered my ice sculpture. It took me a month to complete!" Ice sculptures were for training how to precisely control water element magic, only students that were well versed in water magic were able to freely create different shapes of ice sculptures. The harder the shape, the higher the demand from the student. But ice sculptures also have artistic value and help to relax the students. Alven thought that if a student’s sculpture was shattered because they didn’t make it well enough, then that would be rather heartless. The warm-hearted boy he was, Alven decided that he needed to go and ask Hera about this to get to the bottom of it. But Hera’s answer surprised Alven -- the ice sculpture had accidentally been knocked onto the ground. As it was accidentally broken, Alven asked why Hera didn’t apologize to the student and give an explanation. "Give an...explanation and apologize? Why would I do that? Even if I do that, it won’t bring the ice sculpture back." "It’s not to bring the ice sculpture back but to stop your student from being sad. So that she doesn’t think you just trampled all over her hard work." Alven knew that Hera didn’t understand human emotions very well, so he patiently used a lot of time to explain the misunderstanding that this had caused and that Hera ought to apologize. The next day, Alven brought that student back to the Tower of Winter. Just before entering Hera’s lab, the student was trembling all over, she thought that she’d be told off for leaving class the day before. But when she opened the door she saw that there were over 20 ice sculptures on the tables, identical to the one which she’d made, as well as even more elegantly made ones. "So at this sort of time I should say sorry. The sculpture you made before was really good, it deserves erm, praise...and I’m sorry, these sculptures are to make up for it." The student was shocked, she wasn’t sure what she should say. "I...I thought that you broke my sculpture because you were angry miss. I understand now..." The misunderstanding between the two of them had thus been resolved, and more importantly, this student felt Hera’s sincere sentiment. This Tutor may look cold and detached, but she has her own warm and loving side. Category:Characters